Fortune Kitty
by Kano-sama
Summary: A tampered fortune cookie, a squealing Levy and a clever Loke.


Fortune Kitty

"What does it say? Read it aloud, Lu-chan!"

A moment passed before she averted her gaze from the piece of paper, clutched her chest and slowly made eye contact to her companion. "Levy!" she squealed in delight jumping up and down.

Levy frowned and quickly snatched the piece of paper and read it in her mind.

'**Fortune for Today'**

_** 'Your fortune cookie says that: Although complicated, love can still be deciphered with a dozen of flowers.'**_

"Kyaaaa! How cute!" And she soon joined her friend in her squealing and jumpimg, not bothering to look around to see puzzled faces looking at them.

Minutes after their 'high', both settled themselves once again on their seats with their faces still flushed, and Lucy still wore her smile from ear to ear, and Levy understood why. At long last, her friend will be able to experience that complicated feeling. The feeling called 'love'. Not just thrice a week have Levy heard Lucy complained about Aquarius' bragging of her boyfriend and Lucy's attitude that makes her owner an old hag to boot. Yeah, Aquarius really has the guts to say that without Lucy fighting back. After all, even though she now has Loke, leader of the 12 Zodiacs, she still considers Aquarius the strongest, or else be drown in her wrath. Levy chuckled suddenly at her recollection on how her friend even suggested to Loke to destroy Aquarius' urn, earning the celestial mage a wince from her handsome spirit.

And now it seems that all they have to do is to wait for the manifestation of the fortune cookie's 'fortune' before Aquarius could shut the hell up.

Levy glanced once more at the paper in her hand and forrowed her brow. "Ne, Lu-chan," she began.

Lucy, hearing her friend snapped back from her reverie. "Yes?"

"You really understood what it says, right? I mean…what it really means do you?"

Lucy, with her above the average intelligence, shrugged. "Yeah," she flatly said. Then she took the piece of paper from Levy and spread it on their table and read it aloud. "Although complicated, love can still be deciphered with a dozen of flowers." She then tapped her index finger at the word 'flower' and faced her friend. "It means that we have to wait for that someone who will give me a dozen of flowers…"

"And then 'he' is the man?" Levy cut her. "But Lu-chan, how would you react if…" then her eyes wandered around and stopped in front of the Raijinshu Team, and continued, "…if Bixlow suddenly showed up handling you a dozen of roses?"

"Oh, my god!"Everything she had intake, from her last night's dinner up to her recently finished breakfast seemed to wriggle themselves up out of her mouth upon hearing the blue-haired petite mage. Then she shot an incredulous look and groaned. "Then I'll start believing in fortune tellers and stuffs," she half heartedly said.

Levy laughed a little and patted her friend's shoulder. "I'm just kidding, Lu-chan. But really, Lu-chan think of it," she said in a lecturing tone. "Not every day will you come across on someone like that. Also Valentines has been ages ago and I mean, who can that possibly be?"

With that question both girls started looking to their right and both sweat dropped.

There, on the corner most tables sat Jet and Droy, curiously listening to a certain salmon-haired boy animatedly talking about Team Natsu's recent mission.

"Those idiots needed only see my flame and scampered," he boasted.

"Aye," followed his cat.

"Natsu?" Levy silently asked.

"That…well…I don't know," Lucy said, trying to hide a blush. "Yeah, I kind of like him but it's not something romantic. That I'm sure of."

"That leaves him out then," Levy concluded. Then her eyes darted away from the noisy boys and came across some nice pair of abs and she muttered a "Gray" almost breathlessly.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Juvia will kill me."

Levy pouted. "Well, they're the least you could choose from, that is if you want a wide variety of choices then be my guest," she said pointing maliciously to another direction to which the celestial mage followed and her jaw dropped suddenly.

"What the hell…Levy!"

Levy busted out, laughing hard. "Lu-chan you're funny hahahaha…"and she continued laughing.

"You're not even taking me seriously," Lucy scowled.

"Sorry…so…sorry Lu-chan," she said in between sniffs. She then quickly composed herself and said, "If Lu-chan doesn't consider every guy here now as that 'fortune cookie's' potential 'fortune thing' then that leaves us with only one choice."

"And that is?" she asked doubtfully, raising an eyebrow.

"Loke!" Levy snickered.

Lucy suddenly slapped her forehead and sighed. "I knew you won't let me live it out."

Yes, she had seen it coming; Levy always making way and pairing her with Loke, saying they're 'cute' together. Cute? What's cute with a playboy who only knows how to flirt and fly away when he's done? What's cute with saying 'I love Lucy" and then a couple of minutes after he wil be surrounded with screaming fan girls she thinks Loke has no intention of brushing away? And lastly, what's cute with a celestial mage and celestial spirit being together? He's not even human to begin with. Having these thoughts clouding her mind made her somewhat annoyed and irritated. 'Seriously, Loke,' she thought.

"You rang, Princess?" came a husky voice from behind her, causing her to fall back from her stool and Levy clamping her hands to her mouth, trying hard to restrain her scream. Unbelievingly, Loke allowed her to fall, and was now very grateful at his decision not to help as he now enjoyed the view of a sprawled Lucy, hair disheveled, and panting. For him, it seemed…erotic.

"Ditch that grin, you perverted tomcat! It's creepy." Lucy groaned as Loke just smiled and gently kneeled in front of her.

"What…what are you doing Lo…?"she was cut mid-sentence when Loke, out of nowhere pulled a bouquet of flowers.

"Stargazers for my Princess," he smoothly said.

Lucy gulped hard. Somewhere to her right she heard Levy whispered a 'take it, take it Lu-chan'. She then turned her head to her friend's direction and received a wink and a thumbs-up.

"Princess…"

'Huh' Lucy snapped back to reality and faced Loke. To her horror, he was smiling. That favorite smile of her.

With trembling hands she reached for the flowers and muttered a 'thank you Loke' silently. She felt her own heart raced and her own face heated up.

Loke, to make matters worse, took her free hand and kissed it. To add to Lucy's shock, nipped it!

"Argh…what are you…Forced Gate Closure!"

Before completely vanishing out of thin air Loke gave her a victory smile and said' 'I love you'.

Out of pure rage and embarrassment Lucy threw the bouquet at the very spot where the lion spirit had vanished. "I'm going to kill you for this." She gritted her teeth and looked at her left hand now having a reddish mark.

"It's kiss mark!" Levy squealed.

"No, I think I'm infected with rabies, it's his drool. I'm allergic to cats, especially over sized ones," she retorted, pushing herself up and dusting her skirt.

"But I think it's sweet," Levy sheepishly said, making her way to the fallen flowers and picking it up. "What did he said the flower's name was?"

"Stargazers," Lucy sulkily said. "As if I don't know it! It's a flower that can withstand a month even after you cut it and…and…and it means that if someone gave you that flower it literally means he doesn't want you to forget all about him that quickly, that's why it lasts long enough until his name and memories are surely carved in on your mind. Then it will finally wither…" Lucy suddenly fell silent and stared at the flowers. It finally dawned at her.

"Stargazers, huh?" Levy mused.

"Give it back to me," Lucy said, a small smile carved on her lips. Then she remembered something that made her heart beat raced.

"Although complicated, love can still be deciphered with a dozen of flowers,"came a voice they both were familiar to. "This is a good fortune," Mirajane exclaimed.

"Yes, with a bunch of stargazers, too," Levy snickered, handing Lucy her flowers.

"I told you I do believe in fortune telling and stuffs," Lucy grinned, taking the flowers and the piece of paper from the Take Over Mage, and glancing once again at the very place the lion spirit had appeared and vanished.

'Stargazers huh,' she said to herself.

Meanwhile at the outskirts of Magnolia, crowds of squealing fan girls surrounded an almost run-down bakery shop just to see the old pattissier's new apprentice.

"I'll leave you the rest of the writings, alright?"

'No problem, sir. I can handle them," he said while looking at the piece of paper he had been writing on a couple of minutes ago. Shortly after the ink had dried, Loke rolled it and stuffed it inside an unbaked fortune cookie. Then he smiled to himself and said, "Maybe I should put a 'will you be my girlfriend Lucy' fortune with a ring this time?'


End file.
